


Sinful Valentine Day: 5

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, SinfulValentines, Stockings, Yaoi, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Valentines event, I chose day: 5 ‘Your present is stockings, now wear them’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Valentine Day: 5

It wasn't unusual to get your boyfriend a Valentine's gift, if you were a girl. Yeah. But it felt weird to Lev, he had never really bought a present for a guy before. He didn't have a lot of experience in buying things for people in general.  
He didn't want to throw the normal sweets at him, or flowers or jewellery, that all seemed so cheesy and boring to him. But what could he get the other that was still Valentine's Day themed? And suited for a guy? Was anything on this romantic holiday good for a guy? It always seemed like it was geared towards women, usually he got a small box of chocolates for his sister, and a piece of jewellery his mother had not so subtly hinted at a few times. Maybe, sometimes he didn't quite have the funds and settled for getting her candy as well.  
  
  
  
But, there comes the question: How does one gift a man a Valentine's Day present?  
  
  
  
Getting very, very frustrated Lev twisted his lips into a frown, damn. If anything he could buy the Libero a piece of expensive jewellery he'd never wear, considering what position he played and how active he knew his boyfriend was, it was rather pointless to do that.  
  
  
  
Sighing in exasperation Lev set back down the item he was holding, making his way out of the frilly sweets shop. He didn't even like sweets that much. And now the more he thought about it, neither did Yaku.  
  
Well damn. What was he supposed to do? All the routes he could take were all boring or cheesy, or something Yaku couldn't even use or would want.  
  
  
  
Stuffing his hands into his school's track suit jacket he grumbled to himself as his stomach growled, time to eat again? Man so soon, but he had to stop. Ignoring his stomach and the smell of the food court Lev glanced to his left.  
  
A lingerie store? He had seen lingerie before, in some of the magazines Yamamoto brought once. No one had been particularly interested besides the man himself, Lev was only mildly curious because of the things some of the women wore. Not so much the ladies themselves, it was before he started dating Yaku, but even then the thought of him wearing some of the things in the glossy thin book were quite tempting...  
  
  
  
A wide grin broke through his frown, walking into the dimly lit store with his head held high Lev knew exactly what he wanted to get for his boyfriend now, whether he liked it or not.  
  
  
  
Yaku was good at buying presents, even if a new set of running shoes wasn't necessarily romantic, he was the type of person to get someone practical gifts rather than throwing his money at something like chocolates or flowers, things that would be eaten or die in a matter of days.  
  
Wrapping the Valentine's themed paper over the cardboard box Yaku smiled to himself. This would be the first-'Holiday' he would be spending with Lev as a couple, even if sometimes he thought of this month as a very marketed one, when you had someone special to share it with, it was more of an excuse to buy them things if you're able. And he was, with his part time job and all he had some money sitting around. And he knew Lev did as well. He could just only hope he didn't go all out on a present.. Lev had a tendency of not thinking ahead with his money. He wasn't a big spender per-say, but when he wanted to buy something super expensive he ignored his budget, not thinking about how empty his wallet would be later or the deals that could've been made to save him the few extra dollars.  
  
  
  
Yaku was always raised to be a penny pincher as one could phrase it, save every bit of money you can and not waste a dime. He got quite the deal on a nice pair of running shoes and the wrapping paper was on sale, so he felt in a way it was a bit of a steal.  
  
Placing the last piece of clear tape Yaku leaned back, admiring his work before his smile spread wider, removing the protective cover that kept the adhesive clean he promptly pushed it onto the box, sliding his fingers under the nearly film textured bounds as to not squish them, pressing it into place.  
  
  
  
Now, he had to wait. Looking at the clock he knew he would get done early, sighing Yaku stood from his bed. Perhaps he would have time to get his homework done before Lev came barging in.  
  
  
  
As for Lev and wrapping? It was quite difficult for the younger male, usually his sister or mother helped him, but he didn't really want either to question the lingerie box that the special present came in.  
At least they put it in something, mainly so he didn't have to carry them around in the open trying to find a bag or box to put them in.  
  
Trying his best to keep the paper in place with one hand he placed the tape, mentally cheering as it finally worked, only to lean back and see it was crooked.  
  
  
  
This, was going to take a while..  
  
  
  
The minutes were passing and Yaku was getting rather worried, he kept glancing at the clock every, what felt to him, ten minutes, but in reality only a few seconds would pass.  
  
Of course his mind went to the worst, was Lev in the hospital? Did he get mugged because the present he purchased was super expensive? Did he get lost somewhere? A number of thoughts whirled through the Libero's mind as he picked up his cell, turning it on, only to hear his front door open and close, loud heavy footsteps marching up his stairs.  
  
  
  
And there was Lev.  
  
  
  
Turning around in his chair he stared at the door, watching the knob turn his face relaxed in relief, that subtle voice in the back of his head poked out sometimes and made him wonder if one day it wouldn't be Lev..  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
  
  
Yaku questioned standing up from his chair, eyebrows furrowed in worry as Lev tilted his head to the side and tossed his present onto the bed with a subtle glint in his eyes.  
  
Unzipping his jacket Lev mindlessly tossed it to the floor, he could tell by the soft ‘Tch' that Yaku wasn't pleased with that, but, he might not be pleased with everything Lev does tonight.  
  
Walking a bit closer the far taller male wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.  
  
  
  
"I had a bit of trouble wrapping your present, sorry I wanted to make it look nice."  
  
  
  
Raising a brow Yaku placed his hands on the others chest, even Yaku knew about how terrible of a wrapper he was. No wonder it took so long. But why didn't he ask for help from two women in his house that were good at wrapping?  
  
"What about your mother or sister? You said they were good at wrapping."  
  
  
  
A grin stretched across Lev's face, leaning down quickly to press a kiss to Yaku's forehead before picking him up and setting him in his lap as he dropped on the bed.  
Yaku let out a small huff, he didn't like being picked up all the time because it reminded him of his height, but he was getting used to it.. Lev wouldn't stop anyways, he always asked the lame question-'Than how would I kiss you?' and it got the Liberio to jump off his case. Because Yaku too still wanted to kiss this over grown idiot.  
  
  
  
"They... Couldn't help me with this one."  
  
  
  
Yaku was now even more suspicious, narrowing his eyes he blinked slowly, what couldn't they help him with? It wasn't like Lev was ever that embarrassed about things. What the hell did his boyfriend buy him?  
Yaku's questioning look, to Lev that was, was always adorable, he just wanted to kiss his face and never stop. Because than he would smile, and he loved it when he smiled, he was tempted to do it now, but he would probably get yelled at because they were supposed to be opening gifts rather than making out.  
  
  
  
Letting Yaku crawl out of his lap with an exasperated sigh Lev was excited, not really nervous, because he gauged his boyfriend's reaction. It would either be: Him blushing madly, sputtering about how perverted Lev was being again, or he would throw them at Lev. And storm off. He would much prefer the first one over the second, but, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
Yaku told him where his box was, setting it on his lap Lev was practically vibrating in excitement, he loved opening gifts, and watching others open his gifts, as soon as the other gave him the okay the bow was the first to be tossed, he practically tore into paper, flinging it in random directions he knew he'd have to clean up later.  
  
  
  
Flipping open the box he grinned from ear to ear, it's exactly what he wanted, even if it wasn't romantic he still loved it.  
  
Yaku smiled, seeing people enjoying his gifts was always something he loved to see, more than opening his own gifts really. Most of the time he could guess, and was right. Except for this time, not many things came to mind.. He just hoped Lev didn't buy him something horribly awkward or expensive  
  
  
  
Lev look to him with excitement, but Yaku could only sigh looking to his lap where the present sat. The other seemed pretty intent on him opening it right now.  
Pulling on the messy ribbon carefully Yaku was always the type to slowly open presents, he didn't get very excited about things and choose to savor the moment rather than tearing through it. That was one of the many ways he was different from his rambunctious boyfriend.  
Unfolding the paper he had taped it from the back, so all Yaku saw was the black cardboard surrounded by what looked like a pink lid. What on earth..  
  
  
  
Lev was fidgeting where he sat, anxious for Yaku just to see the box and its contents, but boy was he a slow unwrapper.  
Watching him tear the paper off the front of the box now Lev's eyes widened, flickering from the others face and the box.  
  
Yaku.. Didn't know quite what to do or say. He was almost afraid to look in the box, yet wanting to see how ridiculous this present was.  
  
Hooking his thumb under the cover he pried it up by each edge, slowly like he was trying to work something that was delicate out of a place it got wedged into.  
  
Lifting it up it was like his face went even paler. Lev Haiba was officially going to kill him.  
  
  
  
Sitting inside neatly folded up were what looked like a pair of black stockings, the way they were facing he could see a small red bow on the front.  
Yaku wasn't sure how to feel, he wasn't sure how to react. But when he lifted up the stockings he was shown a matching pair of underwear to go with it..  
  
  
  
"Lev!"  
  
  
  
Yaku let out something close to a shriek as he threw the lid at his ever smirking boyfriend, his face felt like it was on fire and quite frankly this was embarrassing. He was thankful now that Lev didn't ask either ladies to help.. If anyone knew about this he would probably die from embarrassment.  
  
Well, at least Lev was half right on both, deflecting the light piece with his arm he couldn't help but continue to grin, letting his head lull to the side as he admired the bright blush on Yaku's face.  
  
  
  
"Can I put them on you?.."  
  
  
  
It came out more as a mumble than anything, falling from his lips about as gracefully as receives, averting his eyes rather quickly Yaku just wanted more than anything for his face to stop feeling so hot.  
  
Squeezing the thin fabric a little too tightly the Libero nodded, there was really no sense in fighting it, Lev always got his way.  
Feeling the bed shift as Lev stood up and lightly grabbed Yaku's chin, tilting his head up so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
  
  
Letting go of the stockings Yaku couldn't help the small whine that bubbled in his throat as Lev broke away, tossing the long socks off to the side before reaching down gripping the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, tugging it up enough to grab Yaku's attention away from his lips and made him lift his arms, his heart was already racing, Lev could tell by how fast his smaller chest rose and fell, pushing him until his spine met the sheets the male leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to the middle of chest, trailing lazy kisses down to the waistband of Yaku's gym shorts, hooking his fingers over the elastic of his shorts and underwear and promptly pulled them down.  
  
  
  
Yaku lifted his lower half in response, placing an arm over his face as he felt the piercing green eyes on his body, dammit Lev just hurry up..  
  
Gripping Yaku's ankles gently Lev picked up one, and then the other as he placed them through the opening in the frilly panties, sliding them up Yaku's legs. Silently hoping he bought the right size, even if he didn't that might even be better...  
  
Lifting his lower half again Yaku didn't even want to look at this point, the stockings were soft around his calloused feet from the sport he played, but still Yaku had to remind himself to relax, because this was just him and Lev. He trusted this idiot even if he was quite the detail sharer, the only reason the team knew they were dating was because Lev announced rather loudly one day that he had banged Yaku in the back of a car. Needless to say the Libero refused to leave the locker room for an hour due to immense embarrassment, he was only coaxed out of there by Kenma who shared far more embarrassing stories.. His odd way of comforting him.  
  
  
  
Peeking out from under his arm Yaku could only blush brighter, if possible at this point as he felt and saw kisses being placed up his thighs after the stockings were on. After that incident had happened Lev made him a promise, a promise not to embarrass Yaku that much ever again.  
  
  
  
Let's hope he upholds that promise.  
  
  
  
Their eyes met, all either could see was desire, even with as red as Yaku's cheeks were that didn't distract Lev from his eyes.  
  
Moving away from the others body he started taking off his clothes, there were no light grumbles from Yaku, cursing him under his breath as he stripped, all Lev could feel was eyes on him. Watching his every move.  
  
That was good, he liked teasing his boyfriend. He liked hearing the low whines and whimpers from him.  
Pushing down his last article of clothing Lev was standing nude, smirking softly as Yaku averted his eyes shyly. Like he hadn't seen him naked plenty of times..  
Even if he had, unlike his boulder partner Yaku had some common courtesy, even if he peeked just slightly from under his arm to watch Lev crawl rather seductively onto the bed, knees resting at his hips and hands planted on either side of his head, Yaku was definitely trapped, like this he felt so small. Normally he would punch anyone for making him feel his height, but, in this case he always let it slide.  
  
  
  
Lev knew he had become something rather special, he could tell by the dwindling amounts of bruises and snarky comments from his senior, he was growing on him. Even if he was still kicked or got things thrown at him from time to time- Sometimes he deserved it.. Even he admitted that. Of course after Yaku had already done the deed of yelling or tossing.  
  
Leaning down Lev rubbed their noses together, watching Yaku's eyes soften and drift closed as he nuzzled back, it was more satisfying than anything he had ever had.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away Lev sat back on his knees, picking up Yaku's legs and pushing them to his chest. He wasn't entirely sure what position he liked him in best, they were good, all sexy, all cute, all Yaku. So, some days it was hard to pick.  
  
  
  
But, he knew what he wanted. Granted it wasn't all about him, but he knew well enough that Yaku was okay with anything unless he addressed his distaste.  
  
After pushing his legs in place Lev slid his hands under his thighs, making contact with the bare space between his underwear and the stockings, slipping his fingertips under the frilly panties.  
  
  
  
Even if it was fun seeing him in these pieces of clothing, Lev was willing and able to take off what got in his way of pleasuring Yaku.  
  
Sliding his hands all the way in, to where they were cupping Yaku's cheeks he gave them a firm squeeze, eyes slanting in erotic satisfaction as a low whimper passed the others lips, oh how sexy.  
  
  
  
Smoothing his palms around to Yaku's hips he slid his fingertips out again, gripping the soft fabric with his hands like he was going to drag it down, but yanked it up.  
  
Letting out a surprised gasp Yaku's legs twitched, nearly coming down on Lev if he wasn't careful with how he moved the underwear. It didn't hurt, just, unexpected. And a little erotic.  
  
  
  
"Roll over.."  
  
  
  
The command came softly as Lev spread Yaku's legs, it was a request that didn't leave room for denying him. Sometimes he could be a little too erotic for his own good.  
As Lev let go Yaku swung his legs over, rolling to his side before he shakily lifted himself up on his hands and knees, feeling the bed shift again as his nightstand popped open, hearing the soft rustling Yaku buried his face into his pillow as his ass hung in the air not so proudly, he had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, he only hoped Lev didn't ruin the stockings and underwear.. He kind of liked them. They were rather soft, and fine. Not that he would give Lev the satisfaction of his true feelings.  
  
  
  
Feeling the bed shift yet again a shiver ran up Yaku's spine as a large warm hand rubbed up the middle of his back, rubbing down to his ass before a single digit swiped under the thin piece that was supposed to cover up what a woman had, but barely did anything to conceal his own parts.  
  
Feeling the thin strap pushed to the side he gulped, a second hand joined the first as they spread his cheeks, massaging his ass gently.  
  
Pushing his rear instinctively into the calloused hands Yaku let out a sigh of pleasure, wanting more than what he was receiving, but that felt as usual to Lev. Past a certain point Yaku let go of his pride and reasoning and listened to his body, more than usual.  
  
  
  
But, Lev himself was way too eager to waste much more time on teasing his boyfriend, sitting up on his knees some more Lev took one hand away, position himself after he put on the pre-lubed condom and pressed the tip in.  
  
It stung just a little bit, not enough to ever cry or get seriously hurt, is was that little tinge of pain that reminded Yaku that they hadn't done it for a week. Both far too busy with practice, but he was grateful for this in a sense, pushing his hips against Lev's as he was going far too slow for his liking, Yaku let out a pitiful whine as the other stopped moving and held onto his hips.  
  
  
  
Moving his hands from Yaku's hips to under his chest he wasn't far off from being fully sheathed, leaning in he pressed all the way in as he ran his hands up the male's chest, embracing him and pulling Yaku into his chest before sitting back on his knees again.  
His light pants were far too arousing, but Lev had to grip onto what little control he had left… Just maybe.  
  
  
  
"I wanna see you ride me."  
  
  
  
It wasn't really a question, Yaku could tell. It was in fact a demand, an embarrassing one at that.  
  
His heart rate jumped, Lev's hands weren't helping it calm down as he ran his calloused palms down his stomach, ghosting them back up before his large hands laid over his sensitive nipples, rubbing them lazily.  
  
Letting out a stuttered moan Yaku tilted his head back, licking his dry lips and catching the bottom one between his teeth, smaller hands taking a hold of Lev's forearms and giving them a squeeze.  
  
  
  
"B-But-"  
  
  
  
"No buts, well, besides your butt. That's the only butt I want right now."  
  
  
  
That would've probably been funnier if he wasn't already inside of him, and rubbing over a sensitive area all too well.  
  
Rolling his hips against Lev's Yaku groaned, letting out low whines in between soft pants as he still refused to move.  
  
  
  
"But.. You're already inside me.. And it feels so good.."  
  
  
  
Licking his lips Lev couldn't deny such a voice, when Yaku reached a certain point it was almost like he was drunk. Saliva peered out from the corner of his mouth, and his limbs would tremble and twitch, this would be the best time to go ahead and fuck his brains out. Man that sounded so good.. But, he as well liked the position they were in.. But wanted to go faster.  
  
  
  
Picking up the male's legs Lev shuffled his way over closer to the wall behind Yaku's headboard, pushing him up against it as he dropped his legs. Leaning back Lev had to admit the sight was rather appealing, spine arching inwards towards the wall as his cute little rear was the only thing to stick out of line, holding his hips with both hands Lev licked his lips, watching Yaku place his hands against the wall, as if it would help keep him stable, Lev assumed by that position he was ready.  
  
  
  
Just at the coldness of the wall coming in contact with his arousal was enough to make Yaku tremble, his pants growing louder as the impending pleasure was building up and up, like a bubble in his stomach was about to pop.  
  
Feeling the first thrust Yaku let out an open mouthed moan, letting his eyes flutter closed again his knees hitting the wall and his hands trying so desperately to brace his body were brushed away as a minor tingling sensation as the cock in his ass over road it all.  
  
His lower half was tingling already, Lev groaned as he rested his head next to Yaku's, thrusting upwards and helping move his boyfriend's hips at the same time was not entirely an easy task when he already wanted to explode, but he was always determined to make Yaku cum first.  
  
  
  
Reaching around the front of Yaku's body Lev wrapped his hand around his arousal, pumping it in time with his thrust as both of them started to pant madly, Yaku had already been rather close, his heart pounding in his ears and the sweat collecting on his brows were good indicators of that, the warm hand and Lev's arousal so much as brushing his prostate were enough to send him over the edge.  
  
  
  
Tilting his head back against Lev's shoulder Yaku let out a long moan, unknowing to his own ears as all he heard was ringing and his heartbeat, he was sure his lower half was twitching as always, Lev liked to make sly comments about how his mouth opened into a large O, and went on about his eyes rolling into the back of his head and how sporadically his release shot out. How unfair, he never got to see what Lev looked like when he came, because they always came at the same time, or he came before him.  
  
Panting into Yaku's shoulder Lev let out a sigh, smiling softly to himself as he reached down to yank up the stockings lazily, trying not to get the release on his hand on them.  
  
  
  
Being reminded of the thin pieces of fabric Yaku gulped, squirming under Lev as he relaxed against him. He was practically crushing him!  
  
  
  
"L-Lev! Get off!"  
  
  
  
Grumbling softly he didn't want to, but Yaku would never accept that answer, so he went for the right route and pulled out slowly, shivering at the loss of heat and pulled off the used condom, tossing it in the garbage can to his right.  
Licking the others cum off his fingers Lev hummed, watching him recover was fun..  
  
Relaxing against the wall Yaku panted, he was sure there was more to clean up tomorrow and what not from cumming on the wall, but he was too tired to do anything of the sort. So, he was grateful for Lev pulling him into his arms and rolling their bodies over, letting them both rest on their sides.  
  
  
  
"You look really good in lingerie.. Yaku-san."  
  
  
  
Puffing his cheeks out Yaku elbowed his boyfriend's rib cage, grumbling softly as a low chuckle erupted from him.  
  
He wasn't denying it, Yaku.. Liked them in a weird way, but at this moment in time he wanted to remove them due to his sweaty legs and cheeks. But he had a feeling Lev would be a child and refuse to let him go, for reasons he believed valid.  
  
  
  
"Lev.. I love you."  
  
  
  
He didn't say exactly what he had intended, but that's what came out. Burying his face into the others arms as he chuckled Yaku grumbled as Lev carried on, saying he loved him and his stockings, almost equally. Almost.  
  
  
  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
